


Symmarah Week

by rocknrollalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Found Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollalien/pseuds/rocknrollalien
Summary: Just a collection of shorts for Symmarah week! Not set in continuity with any of my other fics, but, you know. They're nice.





	1. First Date

Fareeha didn’t know if this counted as a date. She sure hoped it did, as that had been her intention in asking, but Satya’s easy response and lack of distress made her think that perhaps it had been misconstrued. Not that Fareeha  _ wanted _ Satya to be uneasy; she had just assumed that being asked to a romantic outing would have made Satya feel awkward at best.

Instead, Satya had smiled--a beautiful, heart stopping thing that made Fareeha feel as though she’d go blind if she looked at it for too long, but she couldn’t bear to glance away--and said that she had been intending on visiting that same smoothie restaurant before they moved on from the area. So it was settled. The two of them would go to a much fancier version of a Jamba Juice.

Fareeha didn’t know if she should dress up for her not-quite a date. Most of her clothing was intended for exercise, other than her Raptora armor or formal wear, so either she’d look like an overdressed fool or a workout junkie who didn’t know how to read a scene. Would Satya judge her harshly?

She sat in her hotel room, staring at her clothing options on the bed, seeing nothing but her own mental picture of Satya’s face. It was so unreadable sometimes, even for someone who was pretty good at reading faces. She would quirk an eyebrow, and Fareeha would find herself pondering the meaning of life in response. Even better, she would laugh, and Fareeha would feel her heart swell like a balloon. 

It made all of this anxiety worth it. That beautiful smile, that rare laugh, that wonderful woman. Fareeha pulled it together, and prepared an outfit for the “date.”

Satya dressed in a long, pale blue skirt and a black blouse. She looked perfectly dressed for the environment of the smoothie bar, and Fareeha couldn’t imagine her fretting over the way she looked. Her hair was braided in a graceful, yet simple, updo, and Fareeha wondered if her heart would just stop. 

Fareeha was in dark grey jeans and one of Lena’s plaid flannels. She had decided, the night before, that if she was going to be dressed down, she’d have to look as gay as possible. Lena had her back, of course, and said it was a good plan for figuring out if this was a gal pal style outing, or the type where kissing could be considered.

“Did you borrow this shirt?” Satya asked as they walked toward the bar. “I don’t believe I’ve seen it before.”

Fareeha laughed. “Good eye, Satya. It’s Lena’s,” she admitted. “I couldn’t find a single clean shirt that would look in place at a smoothie bar rather than a battlefield.”

Satya smiled softly. “It suits you.”

“Oh? Should I steal it?” Fareeha asked with a grin. “I’ll count on you to place the turrets, and while Lena’s struggling to take them out, I’ll just go through her wardrobe to get the choicest pieces, right?”

Satya laughed, bringing her hand up to her face to cover her mouth as she did so. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. Fareeha decided then that it didn’t matter if this didn’t count as a date. It was already worth more than she had bargained.


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody specified it had to be blood family, right? Who can resist Found Families, anyway...

“You all step into the room, and discover that it must at one time have been a great hall! Torches flicker to life as you take your first steps into the hall, and you hear eerie strains of music! Roll for initiative!” Reinhardt said, his voice uncharacteristically soft as he narrated the session.

Lena, Genji, Jesse, and Lúcio were rapt in attention, and all scrambled to roll their dice. Satya cradled her head on Fareeha’s shoulder and watched attentively, interested to see how _this_ ghost-party would turn out as she sipped a mug of tea.

“I wonder if Reinhardt could afford to focus less on ghosts in his campaigns,” she remarked quietly to Fareeha.

Fareeha smiled, and ran a hand through Satya’s hair. “I think he likes ghosts because he’s faced much death,” she said softly, without judgement.

Satya lifted her head so she could look at Fareeha. Fareeha was watching the game with a gentle smile, her own drink balanced on her leg. She looked toward Satya questioningly when Satya sat up, but otherwise did not speak.

“You know them all so well,” Satya said, awe creeping into her voice unbidden. “Since you were a child. I can’t even imagine such a thing for myself. I know almost nothing about my former coworkers at Vishkar, yet worked with them as long as you have known each agent of Overwatch.”

Fareeha beckoned for Satya to come back to her, so as to continue cuddling before she spoke without thinking. She took a sip of her drink, and ran her free hand through Satya’s hair once more. It was always ridiculously silky soft, and she never could seem to resist touching it since Satya had given her permission.

“It’s because they aren’t coworkers, to me,” Fareeha explained.

Meanwhile, Jesse was cussing up a storm after having rolled an inconvenient number. Reinhardt was laughing in unadulterated glee as he explained the humiliating fate Jesse’s character--an undead elven rogue who was never up to any good--would suffer at the hands of the ghostly horde that had descended upon them in the short time Satya and Fareeha had been talking.

“Explain, please,” Satya said.

Fareeha hummed thoughtfully, as she often did. It was a good verbal cue that she had explained to Satya some time ago so that Satya would not become anxious as she thought her way through a response. It was a way for Satya to know that yes, Fareeha had heard her, and now she was thinking about the way to reply. It was a comforting sound on two fronts; it represented their ability to communicate, something incredibly precious to Satya, and it was simply a pleasing sound. Fareeha had a good voice.

“They’re my family,” she said. “Even before my mother died, Overwatch has been family to me. Angela and Jesse were big siblings to me, Gabriel was like an uncle, Reinhardt...well...You know how I feel about Reinhardt, don’t you? There’s a bond here that no company or corporation could ever evoke.”

Satya hummed in response, and Fareeha squeezed her arm lightly. The two returned to watching the game at hand, while Zenyatta drifted in and out to ensure that everyone was still alive and the shouting was only in response to fictional people being harmed. Satya watched closely as Angela took a seat on one of the comfortable couches in the rec room, simply sitting in company to read a book.

She tried to think of the logical reason to do that. Did Angela worry that someone might need her? Surely the distractions of Genji leaping to his feet to declare a post-battle monologue could not be helpful for focusing on reading, so why voluntarily position oneself in such a public place?

It must be the idea of family. Wanting to be around people so badly that even if you don’t have a reason to be there, you find a way.

“I wish I had a family,” Satya confessed softly, cuddling closer to Fareeha.

“Don’t you?” Fareeha asked.

Satya quirked an eyebrow in askance. “You know I am an orphan,” she said.

“Not a blood family, maybe, but…” Fareeha trailed off for a moment. “McCree! What does Satya usually have for breakfast?”

Jesse turned his head, interrupting whatever fuming he might have been doing over the fact that his character had been tied to the chandelier and he’d already failed 3 skill checks to see if he could escape. “Huh? I reckon it’s green tea and plain oatmeal, most days. She loads it up with nuts and berries like a goddamn sasquatch. Why?”

Fareeha replied, “No reason!” and Jesse returned to his game with a shrug. She squeezed Satya’s arm again. “See?”

“What am I meant to be seeing?” Satya asked carefully, beginning to feel unsure. She did not like not knowing what was going on, but sometimes this was just the reality of things.

“You commented on my vast knowledge of Reinhardt, which is what prompted this discussion of families,” Fareeha explained. “Jesse probably knows just as much about you, and you have known us for less than a year.”

“McCree is an outlier,” Satya argued. “He simply loves to linger in the kitchen at odd hours, so of course he would learn odd things.”

Fareeha laughed, and Satya’s anxiety dissipated if just for a moment. Fareeha’s laughter often had that effect, and she was grateful for it. No matter how sour things got, Fareeha’s chuckle was enough to inspire calm and peace in Satya.

“He cares about you,” Fareeha said, and although Satya was not looking, she could hear her girlfriend’s smile. “We all do. Me especially, of course, but we all care about you.”

“Perhaps…” Satya said, still trying to think her way around this. “But not as family, surely.”

Fareeha raised her voice again, not shy about interrupting the game a second time, “Reinhardt! Would you adopt Satya?”

Reinhardt paused, mid sentence, to stand and look over at them. “Have I not already?!” he demanded, his hands on his hips. “Tell me where to sign! I must introduce her to my brothers, then, so she can have uncles!”

Fareeha and Satya both laughed, and Reinhardt returned to the game, his job done.

“See?” Fareeha insisted, though her tone was still soft and light.

“Perhaps I see,” Satya said, still laughing, and her smile did not seem to wish to leave her face. If this is what family meant--well, perhaps it would not be so bad to belong to one.


End file.
